


how about saying yes

by grs



Series: Stupid Side Quests [5]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, talking to the press sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grs/pseuds/grs
Summary: Fighting was easy.Dying, even more so.Talking to the press however, was a whole new ball game, and one that Kido elected to let someone else handle.Takes place shortly after the First Invasion.
Series: Stupid Side Quests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876675
Kudos: 10





	how about saying yes

“Shinoda.” Kido elected.

“Shinoda.” Rindo agreed.

“Not me.” their resident sword-enthusiast argued. “Pick someone else.”

He exchanged a discreet, co-conspirational glance with Jin, who responded with a tiny nod.

“Pick someone else.” Shinoda repeated. “Or I’ll-”

“Rindo’s a smoker, Reiji, Konami and Jin are too young.” Kido interrupted. “And everyone else is too tired to stand, let alone talk to those wolves.”

“But it’s fine to feed me to them instead?” Their suddenly camera-shy sword-enthusiast shook his head stubbornly.

_Keep talking, Jin mouthed._

“You’ll live,” Rindo soothed. “Probably.”

Kido gave him a withering look, stepping in to distract Shinoda from whatever plan Jin was currently carrying out.

“They’re only people.” Kido tried. “Just cut them down verbally.”

Now he was on the receiving end of Shinoda’s own signature withering look.

“And I think that’s just a load of b-”

Shinoda was thankfully interrupted by the arrival of Ruka, who had her hands planted on her hips defiantly.

“Ruka.” he sighed, already feeling a headache creeping up at her entrance. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you going to die?” She asked, staring up at him solemnly.

Shinoda closed his eyes, before turning to glare very pointedly at Kido.

“I’m not going to die.” Shinoda answered, although the look in his eyes suggested that someone else would.

“But Jin said you were going to get fed to wolves!” 

“It’s not that bad.” he said tersely. “I’ll be fine.”

“So you’ll talk to them?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kido hiring Netsuki is probably the best decision he's ever made.  
> I'd imagine that Ruka and Shinoda are probably the embodiment of a living nightmare for Netsuki though.
> 
> Shinoda was the one talking in the manga panel so i guess Kido was too injured to talk to the press (since it would have looked bad?) or that they just chose between themselves and settled on him.


End file.
